


Queen Of Heart's

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Is Micheal's Queen, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Childbirth, Forced Marriage, Graphic Rape, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnant Adam, Pregnant Sex, Rape, graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is going to make Adam his queen weather Adam likes it or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Queen Of Heart's

Michael smiled everything is ready. The bedroom and the bed where they would lie and spend there wedding night was ready, the chamber where he would give birth is ready, the nursery where there children would sleep wad ready, the dining room where they would enjoy meals as man and wife king and queen was ready, the throne room where they would rule together was ready,the alter at which they would wed was ready, and the gown his queen would wear when they weer married was ready, the house where they would love happily and enjoy there lives together as a family was ready. But there was only one problem his queen wasn't with him but Michael didn't fret about it Because tomorrow he was gonna claim his queen. 

"Oh my Adam!" Micheal said as he lay in bed clutching the picture of Adam he had 

"Oh Adam my queen! Tomorrow we shall start are lives together!"

"Tomorrow my love we shall start are lives together as king and queen, man and wife!" 

"Oh my Adam i love you! And tomorrow we will start are lives together! Tomorrow we will both make each other the happiest men on earth!"

Michael kisses the picture and then puts it on his bedside table before he turns off his light and goes to bed tomorrow was a big day.

############################################# 

Adam grunted as he dropped the grocery bags on the counter of the bunkers kitchen. He couldn't believe that his brothers went off on a hunt and left him behind because he was "To precious" and "Just a baby" 

"Just a baby my ass!!" Adam raged as he shoved ice cream into the freezer 

"I'm half a Winchester!! And i'm as just a good of a hunter as those two!!" Adam yells ans throws some boxed food into a cupboard

"I don't know why the fuck they treat me this way!! Just cause i'm not a full Winchester!! Fuck them!! Fuck them and there angel husbands or whatever the fuck they are!! Those fuckshits probably wound't notice if i went missing!!" Adam rages and he slams the fridge door shut 

"Hopefully cause that's the plan" A voice behind him says 

Adam spun around fast and came face to face with a man who looked exactly liked his dad when he was younger 

"Who the hell are you?? And why do you look like my dad??"

The man laughs "Oh Adam! I can't believe you don't remember me! I'm almost insulted!"

Adam's eyes widen "M-Michael!" He says terrified 

"Good boy! You get a gold star!"

"W-What T-The Hell D-Do you want??"

"You"

A shiver runs up Adam's spin "W-What??"

"You"

"W-Why M-Me??"

"Because i love you and i just wanna take care of you"

Adam remains in a state of paralyzed fear as Michael who is somehow possessing a younger version of his father inches closer to him and then wraps his hands around Adam's face and plants several loving kisses on Adam's lips 

"I love you Adam my queen"

And that is when Adam has finally had it and takes off running out of the kitchen and down the hall in an attempt to get away from Michael 

"Adam my queen where are you going!!" Adam hears Michael shouting as he runs down the hall. Adam doesn't pay attention to it though he just tries to find a place to hide

Michael rolls his eyes "Why must this be so hard!" He says and sets off to find hid beloved queen 

#################################################

And Michael finds his queen about thirty minuets later hiding in a storage room behind some boxes a knife clutched in his hands 

"Adam my queen what are you doing??"

"Hiding from you! Get away from me!"

"Adam my queen don't be like that! Now come here"

"NO!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

"Adam my love come over here!"

"I SAID NO!! NOW FUCK OFF!!"

Michael's expression darkens "Adam come here right now!!"

"FUCK YOU!! YOU STUPID ANGEL!!" 

Adam then steps out of his hiding spot and lunges towards Michael and plunges the knife he had in his hands (The one Dean gave him to protect himself with) Into Michael's chest 

Michael looks at the knife for a second before taking it out of his chest and dropping it on the floor as Adam looks on in horror 

"Adam my queen lets not start off are marriage like the way Dean and Cas did there's"

Adam's eyes get wider in terror "W-What W-What What do you mean marriage??"

A smile comes over Michael's face but not a cute or romantic smile but a smile like the one Cas had when he psycho. Michael starts to walk towards Adam who starts to back up and away from Michael only to find himself back up against a wall 

"N-NO PLEASE DON'T!!" Adam begs 

But Michael doesn't listen he just inches closer and closer to Adam 

"NO!! NO!!" Adam continues to beg tears now streaming down his cheeks 

Micheal still doesn't listen he just places his fingers on Adam's forehead and mumbles something

That's the last thing Adam remembers before everything goes black

################################################ 

When Adam awakes again he is lying in a luxurious bed, in a luxuriously done room, and is wearing an exquisite white silk robe with red dragons on it 

"Do you like it??" Micheal asked standing in the doorway 

"Where the hell am i!! What did you do to me!!" Adam asks demanding

Michael walks from where he is standing and over to the bed and sits down "Your not in hell, your in the house my father gave to me as a wedding present, and i knocked you out cause your weren't going willingly"

"Why??"

"Because you are my one true mate!"

"SO YOU KIDNAPPED ME!!"

"No i only knocked you out! Now rest my queen because in a few hours we shall be married"

But opens his mouth to say something but before he can Michael kisses him, turns off his light and walks out of the room shutting the door behind him. Adam shifts in the bed for a few minuets wondering how he got into this and what was going to happen before he drifted off to sleep

Adam was awoken a few hours later by someone nudging him. Once he was awake he found Michael standing at the foot of his bed holding a pair of form fitting underwear and a long, sexy, plain, whit silk dressing gown. Adam takes a minuet to process the sight but once he does his eyes become wide with terror 

"NO!!"

"Yes my queen! Now come on get dressed and then we shall be wed"

:NO!! I will not marry you! Now take me back to my family! And maybe they won't kill you if you return me unharmed!

Adam crosses his arms and turns his head away as a symbol of defiance. But Micheal is having none of it the expression on his face darkens and he drops the robe and underwear onto the floor and then marches over to the bed and grabs onto Adam's head and turns in towards him

"You will NOT disobey me! You will get out of bed, put on the robe and underwear i had picked out for you! You will also put on the jewelry and perfume that is on that vanity! I will wait outside of this room and when you are done dressing you will meet me outside and we will go down to be wed! If you disobey me in any way you will be punished!"

Michael lets go of Adam's face and marches out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. Adam sits in the bed for a minuet so he can recover before he gets out of bed and strips of the robe and underwear he is wearing now. And puts on the robe and underwear that Michael picked out for there wedding and slowly as to give himself some time. Once he has those on he walks over to the vanity where he finds several pieces of expensive gold jewelry laid out for him. Piece by piece and slowly Adam then finds the cologne and spritz's it on him. Once he is al dressed and ready his checks himself in the mirror and then walks out of the room and finds Micheal waiting for him 

"You look gorgeous my queen" Michael says and strokes Adam's cheek 

"Thank you" Adam says quietly and trying to fight back tears 

"Well! Lets get married!" Michael says and takes Adam by the arm and leads him down to the alter

#############################################

"The alter" is more like a small ball room with a priest standing at one end of it. Michael guides Adam to the other end of the room and Adam doesn't say a word as he is guided to the alter 

"Don't be sad my queen in a few minuets we shall be bound together forever"

"Not unless we divorce!" Adam wants to snap at him but doesn't afraid of what will happen 

Adam and Michael then turn and look at each other and the priest starts to talk 

"Do you St. Michael the arch angel take thy Adam James Milligan as your lawfully wedded husband to love and to hold to honor and embrace for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live"

"I do"

Michael then slips a ring on Adam's finger

"And do you Adam James Milligan take thy St. Michael arch angel of the lord as your lawfully wedded husband to love and to hold to honor and embrace for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live"

"I do"

Adam then slips a ring on Michael' finger 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may know kiss the bride"

Michael smiles and plants a loving, tender kiss onto Adam's lips as Adam starts to cry

Micheal looks at Ada, will some alarm "Are you alright my queen??"

"Just tears of joy" Adam says 

"Its' alright i understand all brides cry on there wedding day" Micheal says and pulls Adam into an embrace 

"I love you my queen" Michael says a huge smile on his face 

"I love you to my king" Adam says as he cries tears that are nowhere near joy 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Adam's wedding night and there first days as a married couple

"Come my queen lets us enjoy are wedding night! Father you may go!"

The priest puts up his hand and Michael snaps his fingers and the priest is gone 

"W-Wedding N-Night"

"Yes! First we will enjoy a marvelous fest and then we will go to are bedroom and enjoy each other very much! Now come let us enjoy are first meal as a couple"

Adam allows Michael to take him without any arguing for fear of what he will do if he does argue. Michael leads Adam out of the Small ballroom and into the huge dining room which looks more like a long and wide hallway

"Come sit next to me my queen!"

Michael guides Adam over to the end of the table farthest from the door and then snaps his fingers making the thrown like seat large enough to fit two people and a huge plethora of food appear all on the table. Adam and Micheal both sit down and Micheal wraps his arms around Adam 

"I'm so glad my father approved of are relationship i don't think i could live my life with anyone else"

"Me either"

"I love you Adam my queen"

"I love you too Michael my king"

Adam and Michael kiss (although it's more of Michael than Adam) and then start to eat the spread that Michael snapped up. The wedding dinner is only between Adam and Michael and is eaten in complete silence except for the few questions that Michael occasionally asks and which Adam gives simple responses to. Once they've eaten till there full and the dishes are cleaned up (By Michael snapping them away) they head upstairs to there bedroom to have there wedding night

"Come my queen time to consummate the marriage"

Micheal than snaps his fingers and the two arrive in there bedroom and are wearing nothing but small underwear and loose fitting sheer robes. The panic in Adam is starting to rise he had obeyed everything Michael asked to do but he was not going to have sex with him. He was not gonna have sex with the man the angel who tormented him and his family, who tried to make a meat suit out of his oldest brother and then made a meat suit out of him! He knew Michael would punish him but he didn't care he wasn't gonna have sex with him

"Oh my queen you look so beautiful!"

Michael now held Adam in his arms and untied the tie of the robe 

"I'm going to ravish you tonight Adam! Mark you as mine! Make sure everyone knows whom you belong to!'

Micheal attaches his lips to Adam's however he is pushed away by Adam 

"My queen??"

"I'm sorry! I just can't!"

"Adam my queen what's the matter??"

"Micheal i just i can't!"

Adam gets off the bed and runs out of the room slamming the bedroom door shut behind him. And leaving Micheal with a feeling of angry, worry, and sadness 

Micheal sighs gets under the covers, turns off the lights and goes to bed 

Adam runs down the hall and finds an empty bedroom where he spends the night

#############################################

For the first few days of there marriage Adam and Michael ignore each other completely

Adam because he's afraid if he sees Michael he'll punish him 

Michael because he's afraid he did something to harm Adam and thinks they need "Space"

But after four days of not talking to each other Michael has had enough. He needs his queen he needs to fuck his queen he needs to mark his queen as his

Adam is sitting in his bedroom the one he ran to on there failed wedding night reading a book when Michael snaps into the room

"Micheal?? What are you doing i here??"

"To claim you my queen! I need you! I need to be in you!"

"Micheal what??"

Adam soon finds Michael on top of him shoving his tongue down his throat trying to strip him out of his pajamas and robe 

"Micheal no! Stop it!

"No my queen i need this!"

"Micheal i said no!"

"Adam please give me this!'

"I SAID NO!!"

Adam then pushes Michael off of him and storms out of the room. Leaving Micheal on the bed fuming

His queen had rejected him! The next time he tried to fuck his queen he would make sure Adam did not reject him 

Adam and Micheal ignored each other completely for the rest of the day and again slept in separate rooms again "In separate beds!" Adam yells as he heads to bed. Adam however doesn't seem to care he has not yet had sex with his new husband and didn't at all care that they hadn't yet shared a bed. He just knew he was never in a million years ever gonna have sex with the man who not only tried to destroy him and his family but who looked like his dad "God! Why couldn't he pick another vessel!" Adam thought as he went to bed 

##################################

The next morning at breakfast Adam and Micheal both sat at opposite ends of the table not saying one word, one question, nothing to each other the whole time. Adam finishes eating first and then head back to his room to move his things out of Michael's room, take a shower and spend the rest of the day there. Micheal stays down in the dining room for another hour eating and reading the newspaper before he went back up to his room to also take a shower and then take a nap. Before he goes into his room he sees Adam exiting carrying a large amount of clothes and things he sees Adam make a few more of these trips before he shuts the door 

After awhile Micheal sees that Adam is not coming out of his room and finally goes into his room and receives a huge shock. Adam has removed all of his things from the bedroom Michael runs over to Adam's closet and finds all the clothes gone. Everything from the bathroom is gone too Michael begins to sheath with rage. How dare his queen do this to him!! How dare he!! Micheal then storms out of his room and into Adam's room planning on making sure that he marked Adam as his 

"Micheal what the hell!"

"I'm here Adam! To take you as mine! And nothing you can do can stop me!"

Micheal lunges and grand onto Adam and starts to kiss him. He then started to remove all of what Adam was wearing until he had only his underwear on. And flipped him onto his stomach 

"Oh god my queen i have waited to long for this!"

Micheal then starts to pull down Adam's underwear and then snaps off his clothes leaving himself in just his underwear. And starts to pull out his own cock but find himself being tossed on the floor 

"GET OUT NOW!!" Adam yells at his pulls his underwear back on 

"You can't do this to me!!"

"GET OUT!! OR SO HELP ME I'LL SMITE YOU HEAR AND NOW!!"

Michael doesn't believe Adam would do it or that he has the proper knife. But not wanting to go through that again snaps his clothes back on and storms out of the room slamming the door shut behind him 

Adam smiles at having driven Michael away and then heads into the shower 

Micheal enters his room and slams his door shut as he is very very enraged

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Like It Or Not

Michael was enraged he was oh so close in claiming his queen only to be rejected by him again 

"How dare he!! How dare he reject me!! I'm am his husband!! His mate!! His king!! And he is my queen!! He is supposed to please me!! Not push me away and refuse to have sex with me!! HOW DARE HE!!"

Michael raged as he threw and kicked things in his room after awhile Michael stops and falls onto the floor in a pool of tears

"How could my queen reject me!! I love my queen!! Why doesn't he love me!!"

Micheal soon goes from crying and tears to rage again and something inside Micheal snaps he gets off the floor of his room and storms out and into Adam's room and slams the door shut behind him

"Micheal what the hell??"

"Your mine!!"

"What??"

"Your mine!! You can;t deny me!!

"What the hell are you talking about??"

Micheal doesn't say anything he just flies forward and lands on top of Adam and flips him onto his stomach. Micheal then snaps up a two handcuffs and attaches one end to Adam and another to the bedpost. Micheal then rips all of Adam's clothes off him and the snaps his own clothes off him

"M-Michael W-What A-Are Y-You D-Doing??"

"You are mine!! You can't ignore me!! You can't keep yourself from me!! You can't keep me form having sex with you!!"

"NO!!"

"Adam shut the fuck up!! You've kept me from this to long!! Now your gonna shut up and let me fuck you!!"

"NO!! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!"

Adam began to scream, kick, and thrash, and attempted to get out of his handcuffs. But Michael's supernatural powers made it so he couldn't no matter what until Micheal released him

"Adam shut up!!

'NO!! NO!! DEAN!! CAS!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!! SAVE ME!! RESCUE ME!!'

That just made Michael extremely enraged 

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL THAT WHORE WHO REFUSED TO BE MY VESSEL!!! AND MY ABOMINATION OF A LITTLE BROTHER!!!"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!!"

Micheal starts to become more enraged with Adam's screaming so he snaps a piece of tape over Adam's mouth. And then without warning and without preparation shoves his cock into Adam's ass 

Adam screams in pain through the tape but Micheal doesn't notice 

:Oh father yes!! Take my cock like the slut you are!!"

Adam just screams and cries 

Micheal laughs at Adam's displeasure "You see mu queen this is what happens when you ignore me and when you refuse to let me enter you! We could have done this the easy way but you chose the hard way! And you were asking for it! Like the slut you are! Take my cock Adam take it! Take my cock like a little bitch! And scream because the more you scream the more i know you need me!"

Micheal continues to thrust in and out of Adam as he cries and screams 

"That's right my queen! Take my cock!"

"Father you take it so well!"

"Oh father Adam! You will make me so happy!"

Adam tries to scream for Michael to stop but the tape muffles his begging 

"Such a good slut! But i want you to watch me fuck you!"

Micheal then snaps his fingers and Adam finds himself lying on his back his hands are bound together by tape and held up by rope and his feet are spread apart and held down by restraints and there's a gag ball in his mouth. Micheal smiled and then rammed his cock again and hard and far into Adam's ass hitting his prostate and making Adam bleed

Adam screamed out in pain as Micheal hit his prostate 

"Oh yes my queen!"

Micheal went farther into Adam and Adam screamed louder 

"If you behave yourself and allow me to claim you we won't have to do this! But if you are a naughty boy and continue to deny me this is how it will be! And it also looks like my naughty boy is ready to cum! Well the king is ready to cum! So you may cum my queen!"

It takes them both awhile but soon enough there both orgasming and cumming. Micheal having removed the gag so he can hear Adam scream in pleasure. And Adam who screams not in pleasure but pain as the hot sticky cum hits the blood and open wound on his prostate caused when Micheal rammed his cock hard and fast into Adam's ass. Once there done and cleaned up Adam thinks there done but he is not unbound and soon feels a warm feeling around his cock. Looking Down Adam's eyes get wide in panic 

"NO!!"

But Micheal doesn't listen he just continues to suck Adam's cock despite his queens plea's 

"PLEASE STOP!!"

"MICHEAL PLEASE!!"

"MICHEAL PLEASE STOP!!"

Micheal still refuses to listen and after awhile tires of Adam's screaming and re snaps the gag back in his mouth. But Adam still begs (even if there muffled) through the gag and Micheal continues to suck Adam's cock until he blows the mother off all loads. After he is done blowing Adam he rapes him again this time taking the gag out and placing his hand over Adam's mouth so he doesn't have to hear Adam scream but also so he still can. Michael fucks Adam till he cums and then jerks off to him and rapes him again 

"You did well my queen!"

Micheal snaps the bounds and gags off Adam, kisses him, and then leaves the room. Adam remains crying in a ball on the bed for a few minuets before h crawls himself to the shower and gets in it. Adam sits against the wall of the shower allowing the hot water to fall against him and then washes off the dry blood. Adam remained in the shower against the wall until the water turned cold and even then Adam stayed in the shower even when Michael calls him for dinner. He never wants to get out and he never wants to face the man who raped him over and over even when he bagged him to stop

Adam eventually gets out of the shower and dresses and goes down to dinner and for some reason chooses a chair next to Michael 

"Hello my queen! How do you feel??"

"Fine"

"Good! Lets eat!

"Yeah lets it"

Adam and Micheal eat dinner in silence. Michael assuming Adam is happy and content and Adam not sure what to say to Micheal and once there done eating it's late so they both head up to bed

"Goodnight my queen"

Micheal kisses Adam on the lips 

"Goodnight my king"

Adam says and kisses Michael on the lips 

Adam goes into his room but before he goes to bed he rushes into the bathroom and vomits. Adam ends up spending the next hour or two in the bathroom vomiting non stop. Adam eventually manages to get himself together and walks into the bedroom but takes a garbage can with him Adam throws up several more times during the night. Adam keeps throwing up over the next few days and soon develops other symptoms and a few days later Adam finds out the cause of his sickness He's pregnant 

Adam collapses on the floor in a pool of tears but not happy tears. Tears of complete sadness he can't bieleve he's pregnant and pregnant with Michael the man who rapped him (married or not) babies. God how was he gonna make it through this 

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Heirs To The Throne

To Adam the worst thing about being nine months pregnant with triplets wasn't just that he was carrying THREE babies but that Micheal was apparently very turned on by the sight of the hugely pregnant Adam and insisted on fucking him every night and Adam hated it!!

"Micheal stop!!" Adam begged as Micheal shoved his fingers finger by finger into Adam's ass 

"No my queen! You know i can't resist you like this belly full of my babies as you beg my name!" Michael says as he continues to finger Adam 

"That's cause i'm begging you to stop!"

"Shush my queen! Let me take care of you"

Adam sighs and falls back onto the pillows as Michael keeps fingering him. After awhile Micheal finishes fingering Adam and then pulls out his cock and without any prep shoves it into Adam's slightly stretched hole. Adam grunts as he feels Michael's cock shove into him 

"Oh my queen you take my cock so well"

Adam just rolls his eyes and rubs his belly 

"I just love nights like this you all filled up with are babies and me fucking you"

"Yeah well i just hope you don't do anything to hurt our children!"

Michael chuckles "Don't worry my queen are babies will be fine"

Adam just rubs his huge belly again and hits his head back against the pillows. After an hour Michael finally cums 

"You were wonderful my queen!" Michael says as he snaps his fingers cleaning up the mess

"Thank you now help me up"

Micheal helps Adam off the bed and give him a quick kiss before sending him off to bed 

"I love you my queen"

"I love you too my king"

Adam walks out of the room and head to his room and gets into bed

######################## 

Adam wakes up a few hours later to severe pain. Assuming it was his stomach and having to do something with his pregnancy Adam gets out of bed to head into the bathroom. However as soon as he pulls back the sheets and sees the large wet spot on the bed his eyes get huge

"OH MY GOD!!" Adam says as another twang of pain hits him and hard 

"OH FUCK!!" Adam screams out as more pain hits him harder 

"What the fuck do i do??" Adam asks himself not knowing what to do. He has none of the proper birthing things, Michael isn't here and he really doesn't wanna wake him up but right now the pain is to much and he really doesn't give a shit if Michael doesn't get all his sleep 

"MICHEAL!! MICHEAL YOU GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS IN HERE NOW!!" Adam growls out 

"MICHEAL GET THE FUCK IN HERE!!"

"MICHEAL ARE CHILDREN ARE COMING!!"

Adam waits for what seems like an eternity but Michael doesn't come. Adam tries again and this time much louder but still nothing but Adam can't wait. He climbs out of his bed and walks into the bathroom and turns on the bathtub filling it with hot water. He then walks to the closet gets out a glass bowl and wash cloth and fills that up with cold water and then gets three large towels and something to clean the babies off with and strips of his clothes and gets in the tub 

"Fuck weather Michael's here or not! I'm having these babies and now!" Adam says and starts to push 

############################

An hour later and Adam is deep, deep into labor 

"GOD THIS FUCKING HURTS!!!" Adam screams as a painful contraction rips through him

"ARRRRGH!!!" Adam screams and then throws his head against the wall

When Adam looks back down there's blood in the water and baby number one's head is poking out 

"Alright kid your coming out and now!!" Adam says and starts to push

The pain is horrible and there's no one there to comfort him but Adam knows this needs to happen 

"AHHH!!! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!!" Adam screams as he pushes

"Come on kid your coming out even if i have to pull you out myself"

At this point only the child's head is out and Adam has had enough. Adam took a deep breath pushed himself against the wall let out the most ungodly scream and pushed. As he did Adam felt the the small, slimy, blood covered baby push out into the bath tub. Adam grips the side of the tub and the small washcloth holder as he feels number two start to push out. Adam just screams and pushes and soon number two is out

"Two down three to go!" Adam says as he pushes. However this one isn't coming out as easily

############################################

It's three hours later and Adam is in hard labor. Adam had manged though to get one and two (who were both boys) cleaned up and wrapped in towels and named Adam Jr (A.J) the oldest and Michael Jr (M.J) the middle and now he was just waiting for number three 

"Come on kid!! Come on!! Why are you so difficult!!" Adam said as he fell against the wall and suddenly the pain was gone. Adam relaxed thinking it was over Adam looked down and saw no baby and as soon as the pain went away it came back and worse than before. Adam let out the most unholiest of screams as he felt the baby slide out of him. Adam relaxed but was breathing hard as he bent down and picked up number three 

"Hello there! and you a little girl! Daddies little princess!" Adam said as he kissed his newborn daughter before cleaning her up and wrapping her in a towel 

"Now we gotta name you! How about Mary. Mary Milligan!" Adam says as he cradles his daughter against his chest 

"Daddy and papa are gonna love you! And love you with all there hearts!"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
